


New Recruit

by imonlyapasserby



Series: The Great “What Ifs- Female relationship exclusive”  for “A Certain Scientific Railgun [1]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyapasserby/pseuds/imonlyapasserby
Summary: What if Misaka Mikoto and Shokuhou Misaki actually became close because of Hokaze's relentless plans and initiative to make them the best of friends?This is a part of the Great “What Ifs- Female relationship exclusive” book for “A Certain Scientific Railgun where we explore fun little one shots like what if Misaka was a playgirl, what if Misaka had a girlfriend or what if Uiharu started studying in Tokiwadai.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki
Series: The Great “What Ifs- Female relationship exclusive”  for “A Certain Scientific Railgun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918654
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> To those people who are reading “The Queen’s Ace”, I’m sorry that I’m two-timing ;-; I couldn’t help it. This is just a side-hustle for fun, “The Queen’s Ace” is still my main work. ;) To those who haven't read "The Queen's Ace", read it if you are a Misaki/Misaka fan.

**Chapter 1: New Recruit**

**_To those people who are reading “The Queen’s Ace”, I’m sorry that I’m two-timing ;-; I couldn’t help it. This is just a side-hustle for fun, “The Queen’s Ace” is still my main work._ **

**_Also, I’m a little biased. A lot of my work will involve Misaka, she’s my favorite and pairing-wise, Shokuhou and Misaka are my main couple._ **

  
  
**Leave reviews, follows, kudos etc.!!!**

Out in the distance, Matsui saw a cute pair of girls talking softly. In the eyes of others, it would seem like a normal interaction but apparently, in the eyes of her faction, it was sacred. A certain brown-haired electromaster was talking with a blonde starry-eyed psychic in a lone table. The white sheets of the glass table were an elegant mixture of silks, cottons and embroidery. The top was filled with different slices of exquisite cakes set in a circular and layered plating and the finest tea was displayed in a silver teapot at the center.

“Now, when they are talking like this. You are never to disturb them, never, only in the case of an emergency but you still have to talk to the members of the faction first. Make sure others don’t approach the table too, they might get distracted. More importantly, don’t even approach the table, they might get more distracted when they see a faction member approach. Misaka might think Shokuhou is needed or busy and might leave. Noises are important too. It’s vital that their voices are heard in their conversation and that no outside noises irritate them. Others are assigned to their tea and cakes, that’s more of an advanced position.”, a third-year faction member was dutifully teaching the new recruit, Matsui.

She only nodded and continue to listen, occasionally looking at the smile of the electromaster as she talked animatedly about her green keychain. She was displaying a small green frog at the air while her Queen just laughed.

“I never realized that our Queen was so invested in her relationship with the fellow level 5”, Matsui said at the third-year who chuckled.

“This is actually not the Queen’s orders. This is her right hand, Hokaze Junko’s orders”, the third-year could only rub the back of her head.

Matsui couldn’t even form words at her surprise, “Eh? Ehhhhh?!”

**oOoOo**

“I think Hokaze is leading her own army back there past the bushes”, Misaka chuckled. She placed her head at her knuckle, and smiled at the small table eight meters away. She cocked her head to the side and sent out a small wave at a first year she never saw before.

A small blush grew at her cheeks while she looked to her fellow tablemate with panicked eyes.

“Let her be. She’s having her moment right now. I don’t even need to look back to see her determined face in all it’s glory.”, Shokuhou responded. “And I don’t even need a remote to know how she thinks her dreams are unfolding right before her very eyes.”, Shokuhou grinned.

“It’s kind of funny how she’s so invested in this relationship”, Misaka looked for the said girl.

True to her word, Misaka looked to the side of the small table and Hokaze was there, sending out orders in code with the rhythmic tapping of her fingers, careful not to attract too much attention. She was focused on her task, occasionally sending glances at her surroundings.

“I see you have a new recruit, the purple-haired girl?”, Misaka questioned.

“Yes, her name is Matsui Tsukiko. She’s a level three electromaster just like you. She’s still a first-year and she has a lot of potential to grow”, she paused. “You know, she admitted that you were her idol and it was cute when I made fun of her and asked if she would rather be in my clique or your clique if you had one”, Shokuhou smiled.

“What’d she say?”, Misaka asked with genuine excitement.

“Well, she said yours but she then apologized and talked about how she really wanted to get in. I then told her how I value honesty more than flattering. I like her”, Shokuhou sipped her tea.

“I knew it.”, Misaka drank her juice after laughing loudly.

“Relax, you might choke at your drink with your kiddy laugh”, Shokuhou teased.

Misaka blushed in embarrassment while Shokuhou just got her fun out of Misaka’s expense. “Anyway, Kuroko’s coming back from Judgement and I’m supposed to have lunch with Uiharu and Saten.”, she paused. “You remember how I told you my friend Uiharu is dying to meet you? Wanna come?”, Misaka asked.

“Maybe another time. Besides, your perverted friend weirds me out. She thinks we’re in some kind of illicit affair”, Shokuhou shivered.

“I know. Did I mention she had some kind of episode two weeks ago? She was screaming how I was unfair to her. To quote, ‘Was it the blonde hair, the starry eyes? Huh, Onee-sama! Was it because she’s a level 5 or do you just like mature-looking girls that you had the nerve to cheat on me?’. That’s why I had to introduce you two to each other last week and show how we’re not doing whatever the heck she thinks we’re doing.”, Misaka explained, waving her arms in the air in mock dramatization.

“Well, I’m not competing with her, Thank God”, Shokuhou grumbled.

Misaka started to stand up after her last slice of cake, “Okay, I gotta go, See you at school. Kuroko might teleport in here if we make her wait any longer.”.

“Sure, the clique needs to study anyway. Their satisfactory grades need to be maintained and I need them to hone their powers too. A system scan is in two weeks.”, Shokuhou started to stand up too.

“See you at school. You little dictator!”, Misaka waved goodbye to Shokuhou just blushed in embarrassment.

**oOoOo**

“Congratulations on finishing examination week everybody. Also, the system scan will be conducted on Friday, four days from now. Of course, we’ll also be checking your progress, not just the fact that you jumped levels. Safe to say, your power curriculum advisors will be watching your progress closely and try their best to bring it up for the next system scan after this one. That will be all for the announcement”, the advisor smiled at his students.

Matsui Tsukiko, a determined first-year was incredibly excited for the system scan. She’s been practicing her range and multi-tasking since the first month of school. Control-wise, her skill is still lacking and she aims to improve it. Lucky for her, her advisor is a really kind and patient lady.

Looking at her side, she noticed the familiar pink-haired girl who’s close to the “Railgun”. “Shirai Kuroko, is it?”, she wondered to herself. She thought about how lucky she was to have an access to one of the most powerful people in the city for lessons even if they’re powers are vastly different. Thinking about that, she recounts the embarrassing situation that had been burned on her mind since last week.

The “Misaka Mikoto” waved and smiled at her while she was conversing with the “Queen” and it happened right after a fellow faction member told her not to distract them. “So much for first impressions”, she mused to herself. She remembered being terrified when the Queen invited her to sit at Misaka’s previous place.

“Don’t be nervous.”, Shokuhou chuckled. “The girls are forming study groups for the afternoon and evening if you want to get into it. I trust my members to stay on top of their grades and a lot are really studious so you can pick up good habits. A system scan is also happening in two weeks. Since it’s your first day with the faction, I thought I’ll inform you but after that, Junko will be the next person you talk to.”, Shokuhou pointed at the smiling girl at her side.

“Do you need any help with anything? Do you have a specific method for reviewing or what subject are you lacking in?”, Junko started questioning her to sort out where she’ll fit best.

“I-I really, I’m really focusing on my esper ability for now”, she whispered.

“You need help for your system scan? Our clique actually has access to multiple facilities for different powers. Since yours have a destructive capability, we can get you in one of the bigger ones”, Junko smiled.

Matsui could only gape at the prospect. She was amazed and excited at the newfound opportunity and surprised on just how much influence her new faction actually wields but a small frown appeared on her face. She was very much grateful and astonished at the lengths the clique will go for to tap onto its’ members’ potential but she doesn’t really want to train alone. Unknown to her, the Queen was adept at picking up psychological information and body language.

“Do you need something else? A peer or a tutor perhaps?”, Shokuhou sipped her tea.

“U-umm someone with me will… will be a really great help but I really don’t require it. I’m perfectly fine with what you’re offering now. Thank you so much”, she stuttered as she sat there bewildered at how accurate the Queen’s guess was.

“If you really want something, you should tell it given the opportunity you have now. I’m afraid private requests with me will be harder in the future.”, Shokuhou bit on a cake.

“But she doesn’t mean that she won’t entertain them! She cares for her members.”, Hokaze immediately waved her arms towards the Queen’s directions cutely. “Anyways, we can immediately fix that. Believe it or not, a lot of the members are very rich and influential. A lot of them have access to different kinds of people. There are private tutors and theorists we can set you up with, you can even practice with some of our members”, Hokaze offered. “A large benefit to a large clique is the large network of people you have access to.”, she added.

“Electromasters?”, Matsui asked on instinct. Immediately regretting it when she saw the slight frown on Hokaze’s face.

“I’m afraid that for now, you’re the only electromaster on the clique but there are people close to your type of power. We can set you up with electromaster teachers, that can be fixed”, the ringlet-curled girl beamed.

“Umm. It’s okay. I’m really asking for too much. I just asked for an electromaster before I even thought about what I was saying but a tutor is already so much. I think I’m okay with—“, Matsui was cut off, immediately turning her head to the sweet teasing voice across her.

“Misaka, she wants Misaka. The highest-ranking electromaster who’s also nearby and within her age range”, Shokuhou smirked at her, golden eyes glinting at the sunlight. “How can she guess so accurately?”, Matsui thought to herself.

“Well, do you want Misaka Mikoto or not?”, Shokuhou playfully grinned at her while she could only blush and mutter a small yes and nod. Hokaze Junko just watched the scene dreamily. “Finally, they’re connected now too. Misaka will be our very best friend in no time maybe even a part of the clique who knows.”, she thought to herself.

Matsui’s cheeks reddened to scarlet as she vividly remembered all that happened. Suddenly, her daydreaming was broken when a knock to the door sounded. She hadn’t realized that she was the only one left on class besides the teacher and some other students who were busy packing and studying. Good thing that her next class was gym. It’s basically a time for exercising powers and physical athleticism since the system scan is in a few days. They’ll start with the actual sports and lessons after it.

She slowly looked to the door when she almost fell over as she screamed to herself, “Misaka Mikoto is in the first-year classrooms??!”

“Hey, glad I caught you. Shokuhou and I exchanged favors and she mentioned how you wanted some help. I already talked with your teacher. The gym is very large and we can practice outdoors together, no one will bother us. I’m afraid our lessons will be in the gym since it’s the best time I’m available”, Misaka rubbed her head. “Yeah because of Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko. We have to hurry before that girl’s class finishes and she sees me”, Misaka’s sweat dropped as she thought about how Kuroko will react when she finds out.

**oOoOo**

“One-on-one lessons with Misaka Mikoto?!”, a first-year asked surprised.

“Is she some kind of royal princess? Or is she a president’s daughter? How did she get that?”, another first-year asked her friend.

The gym teacher also looked surprised despite discussing it with the girl awhile ago.

“At you’re level, there’s a certain limitation on how much volume of electricity you could control. You have to tone your strength because you’re using too much electricity for your target but it won’t even reach it. If you want to reach a specific length, say your goal is where the bulls’ eye is, try to thin out the electricity and focus on extending it. I know that the target is very far and it’s already very impressive that you can reach this length but you could progress even further. Practice this kind of stuff because your sense of control is the basic foundation of extending the capabilities of your esper ability.”, Misaka explained.

She then extended out her arm and demonstrated the extreme length her voltage can reach, even freely controlling it’s shape and size. “Here try to fix your stance and look to the target”, Misaka’s hands pressed to her shoulder and her other hand, assisted in extending Matsui’s arm out. “Breathe and focus”, Misaka whispered.

To her amazement, Matsui’s voltage started reaching further and it brought out a big smile on her face. “See?”, Misaka grinned.

“I want that”, a first-year complained to her friend as they watched the scene unfold.

“Me too!!”, her friend whined with her.

**oOoOo**

“I learned that Matsui Tsukiko’s progress was heavily praised by her advisor. Even though she’s still a level three, she greatly improved”, Shokuhou told Misaka as they ate at the usual tea and cake place at Tokiwadai.

“She’s really determined. She even got to lift one tiny piece of iron for two seconds in our last day of practice, that requires really fine precision and calculations. She was so excited to show me. She really has potential; electromagnetism is a rare skill and a specialized strand of electric mastery. She’s actually touching on the territory between a Level 4 and a Level 5 and she was so excited. Although, I imagine it’s still a long way to go”, Misaka explained.

“Regardless, she was ecstatic about it and her progress was significant.”, Shokuhou’s golden eyes turned luminous at the sunlight.

“And, you also owe me a favor so tomorrow, we’re meeting my friends at Joseph’s”, Misaka quickly reminded her fellow level 5.

“Ugh, you remembered.”, Shokuhou complained as she slumped on her chair.

“Well, they’re dying to meet Mental Out. Do it for your diehard loyal fans, Shokuhou”, Misaka laughed.

“Sometimes, I regret letting Hokaze set us up on so much lunch dates that we actually became acquaintances. Don’t even think you’re some kind of chummy best friend. When you introduce me, make sure to remind them that my identity and reputation does not allow many things like being spotted at a family restaurant and letting my face get leaked all over social media.”, Shokuhou grumbled. “Let’s just meet here anyway, I’m ordering you. I don’t want to go out”, she added.

“Fine, you princess.”, Misaka nodded.

“Misaki.”, Shokuhou turned to her solemly.

“What?”, genuine confusion wrapped the electromaster’s face.

“Shokuhou Misaki is my name and I’m allowing you to use my first name Misaki. It-it’s just for that introduction nothing else. After that, it’s back to Shokuhou. I- I just want to make sure you know me, like my name. I just wanted to make sure you know that”, Shokuhou couldn’t help but stutter. The words came out right before she could control it.

“So much for acquaintances”, Misaka teased.

Maybe it was the soft brown eyes or the chestnut hair or the kindness she gave Matsui or the overfamiliarity the girl treated her with or maybe even the distant memory she had of her first friend mirrored in Misaka’s face. A part of her just wanted to make sure, just really wanted to make sure that she knew her name.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Great “What Ifs- Female relationship exclusive” book for “A Certain Scientific Railgun where we explore fun little one shots like what if Misaka was a playgirl, what if Misaka had a girlfriend or what if Uiharu started studying in Tokiwadai. Try to go to my account if you wanna see more "What Ifs?".I do entertain ideas. If you have some fun oneshot ideas, I might just do it. I can't guarantee a chapter for every idea though. Please support me too. Write your reviews. I do take criticism but please don't bully me.
> 
> I also posted this story on fanfiction.net.


End file.
